Известные Тореадоры
Формат записи: <пол> Имя <поколение> (рождение: Объятья + Окончательная смерть) Потомок... Сир ... (дата). Краткое описание и комментарии. Третье поколение *<Ж> [[Арикель|'Арикель']] (Arikel) <3> (:~ -8000) Дитя Еноха. Сир Amarantha, Beshter/Michael (-2149) и Iontius. Старейшая из Допотопных. Сестра-близнец Малкава. Пробудилась из топора в 260 году и советовала князю Алхию из Сиракуз. *<Ж> Ishtar/Astarte/Inanna <3> (:~ -8000) Progeny of Enoch. Sire of probably Minos. Katherine of Montpelier insists that Ishtar is the Toreador Antediluvian, a bull-figher. Fought with the Gangrel Antediluvian and took shelter with King Minos, siring his son, who fell to the beast and became the 'Minotaur' of mythology. CbR-To (Babylonian Goddess) Четвертое поколение *<Ж> [[Амаранта|'Амаранта']] (Amarantha) <4> Progeny of Arikel. The first known victim of Diablerie. Mistakenly diablerized by an Assamite judge while he was administering punishment to her. CbR-As *<М> [[Бештер|'Бештер']]/Михаил (Beshter/Michael) <4> (age early 20s:-2149+1204) Sire of Petronius (65) , , probably Enimachia , Anthemios of Tralles (539) , Pakourianis the Dove (567) and Paul Bathalos (750). Embraced in Ebla and named Mi-ka-il. Takes residence in Rome in -548 and named Beshter. Around 58, Beshter and Antonius become lovers in Rome. Converts to Christianity in 85 and is Baptised Michael. Encounters Dracon in Greece (152) and they became lovers. Around 312, the three Methulesahs Beshter, Antonius and Dracon become a vampiric Triumvirate, that will rule Constantinople.Michael rules Byzance alone from 842 until its destruction. Had delusions of divinity. Instilled in Vykos the need to continue his quest for building Heaven on Earth.Mary the Black diablerized him. CobN,p104 CN-Tz TC2 CbR-Tz (Persian deity/Archangel) *<М> [[Минос|'Минос']] (Minos) <4> (+~ -1200) Дитя Арикель или, вероятно, Иштар. Сир Елены (-1207). Был ею диаблезирован. *<М> [[Ионтис|'Ионтис']] (Iontius), известный как [[Деррик Зил|'Деррик Зил']] (Derrick Zeel) <4> Progeny of Arikel. Sire of Ishaq ibn Ibrahim. Greece. He is a porn star. He owns the video production company that makes his films. Zeel is a major figure in the slave trade, and some claim the has cults dedicated to him in every corner of the world. Iontius somehow gained the ability to feed off his victims through sex rather than by normal vampiric means. Demonic Investment. Cb-To EEW *<М> Sir Matthew Lubbock <4> Sire of Christopher Houghton (1682). He awakened from torpor around 1650, left to Boston after the defeat of Bonnie Prince Charlie, threw Christopher away from his home in the late 1820s. LAbN,p83 *<Ж> Alexandria/Callisti y Castillo aka. Red Ludwing <4 or 5> Progeny of maybe Helena. Sire of Rafael de Corazon (1182 or 1389). Prince of Buenos Aires. Alexandria travelled to the New World with Francisco Pizarro's expedition. She is known to have feuded with Helena, who came to the New World around the same time. Some older Toreador claim Alexandria is actually Callisti y Castillo. She is the owner of one of the largest private collections of museum-quality works. Cb-To CotI GttC *<Ж> Marikasha Sire of Mariella. Active at least as early as ancient Crete. Ruler of Alexandria from its founding (-330) until abdication (-185). Now sleeps under a mountain in Tanzania. BoN *<Ж> Theresa del Babillone <4 or 5> Methuselah ruler of Costa Rica. WoD2 *<Ж> [[Елена|'Елена']] (Helena) <5-4> (-1233:-1207) Дитя Миноса. Сир Eletria (-86), Мелинды Галбрайт (1143) , Maria и Франсуа Вийона (1230). Диаблезировала сира. Пробудилась в 1990 в Чикаго. Была отправлена в торпор в 2000 Дочерьми Какофонии. Пятое поколение *<Ж> Eletria <5> (-114:-86) Progeny of Helena. Born in Sparta. She is a friend of Datura. She rules Veracruz with him. CbN2,p113 *<М> Petronius <5> (35:65) Progeny of Beshter/Michael. Roman satirist. Leader of the Michaelite family in Constantinople. CobN,p105 *<Ж> Энимахия (Enimachia) <5> Дитя Михаила. Сир Даршуфа (478). Родом из Константинополя, была султаном Дамаска, пока Даршуф не сверг ее. *<М> Массер (Masser) <5> Сир Барката (689). *<М> Anthemios of Tralles <5> (500:537) Progeny of Beshter/Michael. Muse of architecture in Constantinople. CobN,p105 *<М> Pakourianis the Dove <5> (545:567) Progeny of Beshter/Michael. Muse of Paintings in Constantinople. CobN,p105 *<М> Paul Bathalos <5> (722:750) Progeny of Beshter/Michael. Muse of Sculpture in Constantinople. CobN,p106 *<Ж> [[Мелинда Галбрайт|'Мелинда Галбрайт']] (Melinda Galbraith) <5> (1113:1143+1999) Дитя Елены. Сир Розы Мартинес (1880). С 1933 - регент Шабаша. Вероятно, убита. *<М> Rafael de Corazon <5> (1154:1182 or 1389) Progeny of Callisti. Inner Circle. One of the Founders of the Camarilla and first Toreador Justicar. Made in 1450 his famous speech of the Fifth Rule of the Code of Caine, which led to the Masquerade. Prince of Paris from ~1400 until the end of the 16th century. Lead the Giovanni negotiations in 1528.Embraced in 1182 according to CotI and in 1389 according to TbN and TC2. CotI,p35 GC1,p59 GC2,p19 GttC TC2,p96 *<Ж> Maria <5> (+ ) Progeny of Helena. Sire of Annabelle Triabel (1722). She was killed by Helena when she awakens from torpor around 1980. CbN1 CbN2,p112 *<М> [[Франсуа Вийон|'Франсуа Вийон']] (François Villon) <5> (1197:1230) Дитя Елены. Сир Violetta (1250), Calabris (1595) и Renata di Medici (1793). Князь Парижа с конца XVI века. *<М> Филипп Вольгирре <5> (+1579) Сир Мадам Гил (1579). Считается, что он сгорел в замке прежде, чем успел привязать узами Гил. * Ishaq ibn Ibrahim <5> Progeny of Iontius. Sire of Redondo de Vasquez. EEW * Endymion <5> Sire of Oscar Wilde (1900). WoD1,p133 (Greek mythological character) *<М> Andrew of Normandy <5> Grand Master of the Sable Rose. Bishop of Nod for the Holy Land, Scotland and Northen France. CH,p58 *<М> Christopher Houghton <5> (1669:1682) Progeny of Sir Matthew Lubbock. Sire of Joaquin Murietta (1853) and Don Sebastian (1870). LAbN,pp20-21,84 *<Ж> Allanyan Serata <5> Sire of Stefan. Primogen of San Francisco in 1929. She is a poser. PoC BW *<М> Caius Petronius He influenced Nero so much, may still be around. Cb-V *<М> Iulus Rufus Naso (:~215) Sword maker, his craftsmanship is impeccable, a blade of Iulus is consider a marvel. Dwell in Ostia. AK,p122 *<Ж> Vashtai (+~1920) Sire of Nakshidil. Murdered by the Setites around the end of WWI. WoD2 *<Ж> Mariella (+-30) Progeny of Marikasha. Ruler of Alexandria from the abdication of her sire (-185) until her death (-30). Шестое поколение *<М> Elsh/Zaaru-Heyan <6> (-1125:-1079+1555) Architect for the worship place of Jerusalem. JbN,p102 *<Ж> Софониба (Sophoniba) <6> (:VII век до нашей эры) Султан Туниса. *<М> Даршуф (Darshuf) <6> (:478) Дитя Энимахии. Сир Маннал (878). Султан Дамаска. Сверг своего сира и, со временем, стал уязвим к шёпоту Баали Анназира. *<М> Баркат (Barqat) <6> (:689) Дитя Массер. Голос Даршуфа, попавший в сети Баали и стремящийся свергнуть султана. *<М> Oliver <6> Sire of Arianne (1120). In torpor in Paris. TbN,p95 TC2 *<М> Sire Wenceslas <6> (969:1032) GC1,p46 *<М> Theophano <6> Sire of Katherine of Montpellier (1100s). CbR-To *<Ж> Violetta <6> (1231:1250) Progeny of Villon. Was a female actor. Love affair with Villon before her embrace. Relatively new Justicar in 1666, probably remained until 1855. GC2,p80 GC3,p16 *<М> Herodian <6> Sire of Father Samuel (1333). TC2,p96 *<М> Bernard <6> Sire of Chevalier d'Eglantine (1454). TC3 *<Ж> Lady Melisande <6> (:1506) Antitribu GC2 *<М> Count Dravik <6> Sire of Jean-Marc d'Harfleur (1444). Sadistic. TC2,p95 *<М> Elonzo <6> Sire of Masdela (1543). BHDB,p14 *<М> Amaury <6> Was Prince of Occitania, but Nathanael (a malkavian antitribu) called the madness upon him and he is now known as a Malkavian named Soliman. web *<Ж> [[Мадам Гил|'Мадам Гил']] (Madame Guil) <6> (1563:1579) Дитя Филиппа Воллгирра. Сир баронессы д'Адемар (~1789) и Майкл Унтер (1802). Юстициар Тореадоров с 1985 года. *<М> Calabris <6> (:1595) Progeny of François Villon. Sire of Rati (1725). Apparently this guy was tossed out for being stuck up. Wound up in the Midnight Circus. MC * Pascoe <6> Sire of Lianna (1645). WoD1,p38 *<М> Неизвестный <6> Sire of sire of Suzanne Kadim. Ruler of Damascus. WoD2 *<Ж> Annabelle Triabel <6> (1698:1722) Progeny of Maria. Sire of Accou (1784) , Elsa Linden (1791) , Modius (1806) , Tarmonay , Sharon Payne (1929) , Sophia Ayes (1981) , Bret Stryker (1983) and Deacon. VtM2,pp262-263 CbN1 CbN2,p112 DC,p56 New Orleans *<М> Côme <6> Primogen of Lyons. web *<М> Stefan <6> Progeny of Allanyan Serata. BW *<М> Redondo de Vasquez <6> Progeny of Ishaq ibn Ibrahim. EEW *<Ж> Renata di Medici <6> (age 17:1793+1996) Progeny of Villon. Embraced during the Prince's exile. Former Prince of Florence and Primogen of Venice. She was murdered by a team of the Society of Leopold sent into Venice by the Giovanni themselves in order to stall the Camarilla's expedition to the Castle of Shadows in Sicily. HoD *<М> Joaquin Murietta <6> (1830:1853) Progeny of Christopher Houghton. LAbN,pp20,85 *<Ж> [[Роза Мартинес|'Роза Мартинес']] (Rosa Martinez) <6> (1852:1880) Дитя Мелинды Галбрайт. Шабашитка. Паладин при сире. *<М> Oscar Wilde "Sebastian Melmoth" <6> (1854:1900) Progeny of Endymion. He is owner of the Vampire Club in San Francisco. WoD1,p133 (Poet) *<М> Baron Tomas Essex <6> He is in Hong Kong Primogen. WoD1,p97 *<М> Carel van den Driessche Leader of the Brotherhood of the Sable Rose, a vampiric order with ties to the mortal Knights of the Sable Rose. Van den Driessche is based in Flanders. AK *<М> Marcellus Prince of Alexandria. Destroyed. WoD2 *<Ж> Nakshidil Progeny of Vashtai. Mustafa's companion and real ruler of Istambul. WoD2 *<М> El Greco (+1999) Antitribu. BC *<Ж> [[Маргарет д'Хаутмонт|'Маргарет д'Хаутмонт']] (Margaret d'Hautmont) <7-6> Сир Anthony Sebastian Sands (1699) и Видаля Жарбо (1768). Могла совершить диаблери, т.к. Энтони восьмого поколения, а Видаль - седьмого. С другой стороны, именно Жарбо может быть диаблеристом. *<М> Maxime <9-6> Progeny of Geneviève Orseau. web Седьмое поколение *<М> Enasius <7> Sire of Gallasyn (324). CobN,p106 *<М> Абд аль-Хакк (Abd al-Haqq) <7> Сир Шамита ибн Ясира (749) и Сакана (1179). VN *<М> Ranulph <7> Bishop of Nod for England, Gascony and Aquitaine. CH,p58 *<М> Talios, The Black Patriarch <7> Sire of Remus (982). Involved in the Cainite Heresy. CoW,p39 *<Ж> Маннал (Mannal) <7> (:878) Дитя Даршуфа. Сир для неё как родной отец. Привлекла в город Бану Хаким, чтоб избавиться от Баали. *<М> Эдвард Вильямс (Edward Williams) <7> (:1075) Сир Дюка (1808), Лесли Бут (1927) и Карен Мауве (1985). Князь Денвера. *<Ж> Arianne <7> (age early 20s:1120) Progeny of Oliver. Antitribu. Political Chameleon. Instigator of Tragic Romance. TbN,p67 TC2,p96 TC3 *<Ж> Katherine of Montpellier, the Muse <7> (1116:1100s) Progeny of Theophano. Sire of .... Loremaster and inspiration for many great artists such as Dante Alighieri. Recently arose from torpor in 2000. CbR-To *<Ж> Versancia <7> Sire of Audric St. Thierry (1221). TC3 *<М> Jean-Marc d'Harfleur <7> (:1444) Progeny of Count Dravik. Archon of Rafael de Corazon. TC2,p95 *<М> Father Samuel <7> (1299:1333+~1500) Progeny of Herodian. Host for the Convention of Thorns (1493). TC2,p96 *<М> Chevalier d'Eglantine, The Sheriff <7> (:1454) Progeny of Bernard. TC3 *<М> Masdela <7> (1512:1543) Progeny of Elonzo. Originally a young italian smith embraced for his strength. BHDB,p14 *<М> Jacques <7> (+1943) Sire of Morgaine (1649) and Anntoinette (1943). He was killed by Witch-Hunters the night after the embrace of Anntoinette. Suppostion: the two sires of Morgaine and Anntoinette, 7th gen. Toreador named Jacques, are the same. NObN,p65 BbN,p56 *<Ж> Lianna - Leanan <7> (1628:1645) Progeny of Pascoe. WoD1,p38 *<Ж> Juliette Dulai <7> Sire of Ransam (1769). BHDB,p35 *<М> Jean Florent <7> Sire of Leopold (1800). TC4,p26 * Неизвестный <7> Sire of Suzanne Kadim (1910). WoD2 *<М> Aymeric <7> web *<Ж> Madeleine d'Aunay <7> (:~1720 (beginning 18th)) web *<Ж> Rati <7> (:1725) Progeny of Calabris. A small dark woman of Indian descent. MC *<М> [[Видаль Жарбо|'Видаль Жарбо']] (Vidal Jarbeaux) <7> (:1768) Дитя Маргарет д'Хаутмонт. Сир Christianne Foy. Старший архонт Мадам Жиль. Мастер маскировки. *<М> Accou <7> (1762:1784) Progeny of Annabelle Triabel. Sire of Marguerite Defallier (1876) and Tristan (1902). New Orleans *<Ж> Баронесса д'Адемар (Countess d'Adhemar) <7> (:~1789) Дитя мадам Гил. В 1789 была ещё неонатом. KmW,p64 *<Ж> Elsa Linden <7> (1767:1791) Progeny of Annabelle. DC,p56 *<М> Майкл Унтер (Michael Unther) <7> (1757:1802) Дитя мадам Гил. Был архонтом при своем сире. *<М> Modius <7> (1765:1806) Progeny of Annabelle. Sire of Allicia (1938). VtM2,p246 CbN1 *<М> Hausen <7> Sire of Lucina (1879). MibN *<М> Dominic Atter <7> GttC *<Ж> Lorena <7> (+1921?) Sire of Tex R.Cainen (Carson Longbaugh). She was an anarch, hunted by the Prince of Los Angeles, she probably died in 1921. WoD1,p134 *<М> Don Sebastian <7> (~1800:1870+23 dec 1944) Progeny of Christopher Houghton (so he should be 6th gen.). Sire of Victor Girard (1932). He was the Prince of Los Angeles. LAbN,pp21,82 GttC *<М> Tarmonay <7> (+ ) Progeny of Annabelle. Sire of McPhee. CbN1 CbN2,p116 *<Ж> Gabrielle <7> web *<Ж> Sharon Payne <7> (:1929+1992) Progeny of Annabelle. Sire of Michael Payne (1929). CbN1 CbN2,p116 *<Ж> Sophia Ayes <7> (:1981+1992) Progeny of Annabelle. Sire of Teri. CbN1 CbN2,p116 *<М> Bret Stryker <7> (1961:1983) Progeny of Annabelle. CbN1 CbN2,p114 *<М> Deacon <7> Progeny of Annabelle. CbN1 *<М> [[Эмерик де Совтер|'Эмерик де Совтер']] <7> (+1805) Сир Лоретт Морель (1790). Сотрудничал с анархами. Казнён Вийоном. *<Ж> Ionna (:early 7th cent.) Was primogen of Alexandria for centuries. WoD2 *<М> Enrico Arvador Prince of David (Panama). WoD2 *<М> Marcos Belegrad Prince of Bogota. WoD2 *<Ж> Daphne Toreador Primogen of San Francisco. IE1 *<М> ? Prince of Edinburgh. WoD2 *<М> [[Игнас|'Игнас']]' '(Ignas) <возможно 7> Сир Ицхака (1774). Восьмое поколение * Gallasyn <8> (295:324) Progeny of Enasius. Gallasyn was the first of the Toreador to fall to the influence of the Setites of Constantinople. CobN,p106 *<М> René Le Comte <8> (:726) non-licence character *<М> Шамит ибн Ясир (Shamit ibn Yasir) <8> (:749) Дитя Абда аль-Хакка, султан Адена. *<Ж> Сакан (Sakan) <8> (:1179) Дитя Абда аль-Хакка, сирота из Са'ны. *<М> Remus <8> (945:982+1197) Progeny of Talios. Priest of the Cainite Heresy. CoW,p39 *<М> Audric St. Thierry, Master of the Game <8> (:1221) Progeny of Versancia. Sire of L'Epuisette. WoD2 TC3 * Sevacora <8> Sire of Noël d'Artois (1436). TC3 *<М> Anthony Sebastian Sands <8> (:1699) Дитя Маргарет д'Хаутмонт. *<Ж> Geneviève Orseau <8> Sire of Maxime and Trevor (1831). Genevieve controls one of the largest Toreador art schools in existence and has students around the world. Orseau is believed to be one of the few faerie changelings to survive vampiric Embrace. Cb-To EG *<Ж> Natasha <8> Sire of Louis Detonas (1793). MibN *<М> Philippe de Lyons <8> (+1999) Sire of Vivienne d'Alembert (1802). Infernalist and antitribu, he believed that the devil spoke to all Cainites through the Beast. Destroyed by his ex-pupil Massimo Farruggio. HoD *<М> Ransam <8> (:1769) Progeny of Juliette Dulai. BHDB *<М> Leopold <8> (1770:1800) Progeny of Jean Florent. Prince of Vienna in 1897. TC4,p26 *<М> [[Дюк|'Дюк']] (Duke) <8> (:1808) Дитя Эдварда Вильямса. Глава "вооружённых сил" князя Эдварда. Примоген. *<Ж> Christianne Foy <8> Дитя Видаля Жарбо. Sire of Shlomo Baruch. CN-Gi *<М> Montague Lytton <8> (+1983) Sire of Miranda (1875, oldest childe). Prince of the Melbourne city since 1879. Diablerised by Squizzy Taylor. WoD2 RaAu *<Ж> Victoria Ash <8> (:1820 or 1650) Primogen of Atlanta. GC3 says 1820 but white-wolf.com says 1650 for her embrace. Killed Sebastian, Bishop of Atlanta in 1999. GC3 CN-To CN-Tz CN-Tr CN-M CN-Br *<Ж> Marguerite Defallier <8> (1839:1876) Progeny of Accou. Sire of Bran (1920) and Pablo (1945). New Orleans *<Ж> Lucina <8> (:1879) Progeny of Hausen. MibN *<М> Marc-Antoine <8> (:end 19th century) web * Dominique <8> web *<М> Tristan <8> (:1902+1924) Progeny of Accou. Sire of Katherine (1912). Killed by Nathaniel Bordruff. New Orleans *<Ж> Suzanne Kadim <8> (:1910) Currently acts as a Sabbat spy since 1983. She is also a pawn of the Setites, though unaware of it. WoD2 *<М> Ambrose Bierce <8> (:~1914?) Sire of Virgil (1890). WoD1 BW PoC *<М> Tex R. Cainen - Carson Longbaugth <8> (1880:1916) Progeny of Lorena. Sire of Alice Babylon. WoD1 BW PoC *<Ж> [[Лесли Бут|'Лесли Бут']] (Leslie Boothe) <8> (:1927) Дитя Эдварда Вильямса. Сир Лесли Уилкс (1972). *<М> Victor Girard <8> (1900:1932) Progeny of Don Sebastian. LAbN *<Ж> Allicia <8> (:1938) Progeny of Modius. VtM2 *<Ж> Anntoinette Larusche <8> (:1943) Progeny of Jacques. Sire of Hans Vroenik (1947). Elder of Berlin. BbN *<Ж> Morgaine <8> (:1649) Progeny of Jacques of New Orleans. NObN *<Ж> [[Карен Мауве|'Карен Мауве']] (Karen Nauve) <8> (:1985) Дитя Эдварда Вильямса. Барабанщица в Seventh Son. *<Ж> Bethany <8> Grandchild of Sebastian Melmoth. BW *<М> McPhee <8> (+1993) Progeny of Tarmonay. CbN2 *<М> Teri <8> (+1993) Progeny of Sophia. CbN2 *<М> Michael Payne <8> (:1929+1993) Progeny of Sharon Payne. Sire of Deforest. Destroyed by Lupines. (aka. Michael Paine) Cb-Br Cb-To CbN2 *<Ж> Antoinette <8> Sire of Hans Vroenik (1947). BbN BC *<М> [[Аарон "Ицхак" Тоуро|'Аарон "Ицхак" Тоуро']] (Yitzhak) <8> (:1774) Дитя Игнаса. Сир Сабрины. Шабашит. Священник стаи Пастыри каиновы. *<М> John Thompson <8> (+1994) Killed by Makish. RD1 *<Ж> [[Лоретт Морель|'Лоретт Морель']] <8> (:1790) Дитя Эмерика де Совтера. Княгиня Французской Ривьеры. *<М> [[Наср Раманатхан|'Наср Раманатхан']] <9> Сир Кадира аль-Асмея (1853). Властвовал в Индии от лица Британской империи. *<Ж> Dona Lupa Manrique Castilian noble. Lead the cainite order of The White Company. AK,p69 *<М> William Grey English. Claims he received a vision of the Virgin Mary. Lead the cainite order of The Fellowship of Our Lady. AK,p69 *<М> Samuel Travis Prince of San Joaquim (Texas). The Eldest Toreador in Texas. PoC *<М> Melville Primogen in St. Louis. RD1 *<Ж> Alyana Toreador elder. Twilight Cult. EEW *<Ж> Marlene Primogen of Atlanta. BC Девятое поколение * Кантара (Cantara) <9> Сир Айгара акху Гузмана (1160). *<М> Noël d'Artois <9> (:1436) Progeny of Sevacora. TC3 *<М> Owl <9> Sire of Enver Frasheri (1700s). CbR-To *<Ж> Gwendolyn Fleming <9> (:1758) HK *<М> Louis Detonas <9> (1762:1793) Progeny of Natasha. MibN *<Ж> Vivienne d'Alembert <9> (:1802) Progeny of Philippe de Lyons. Sire of Alessandro Aiello (1826). She was Embraced by an infernalist (with the help of Massimo Farruggio, who was Philippe's pupil at the time) and then forced to quench the Hunger on her own family members. Swearing revenge to Philippe, she joined the ranks of the Camarilla and became Prince of Florence one century later when Renata di Medici moved to Venice. HoD *<М> Trevor <9> (1792:1831) Progeny of Genevieve Orseau. He is Alastor. EG *<М> [[Доминик Санта Пауло|'Доминик Санта Пауло']] (Dominique Santo Paulo) <9> Сир Пощады (1899). *<Ж> Miranda <9> (:1875) Progeny of Montague Lytton (oldest). Prince of Adelaide. WoD2 *<М> Tamoszius Kuszleika <9> (1848:1885+1993) Sire of Kathy Glens (1971). CbN1 CbN2 *<М> Virgil <9> (:1890) Progeny of Ambrose Bierce. Sire of Corrinda (~1993). He is italian poet. He is the owner of the Café Prague in San Francisco. WoD1,p132 BW PoC *<М> Adrien <9> web *<Ж> Katherine <9> (1881:1902) Progeny of Tristan. New Orleans *<М> Abraham Garcia aka. Bran <9> (1894:1920) Progeny of Marguerite Defallier. New Orleans *<М> Edward Blount <9> Sire of Edith Blount (1924) and Enid Blount (1924). LAbN *<Ж> Sondra <9> Sire of Barth (1934). MibN *<М> Johann <9> Sire of Thomas de Lutrius (1947). He is in torpor under Berlin BbN,p34 *<Ж> Alice Babylon <9> Progeny of Tex R. Cainen. WoD1 *<М> L'Epuisette <9> Progeny of Audric St. Thierry. Now an agent of the Sabbat. WoD2 *<Ж> Anne Hyatt <9> Sire of Chas Voyager (1952). DCbN *<М> Shlomo Baruch <9> Progeny of Christianne Foy. Sire of Paul Levesque. CN-Gi *<М> Armand <9> web *<М> Pablo <9> (:1945+1972) Progeny of Marguerite Defallier. Sire of Scheherazade (1963). New Orleans *<М> Hans Vroenik <9> (:1947) Progeny of Antoinette. BbN *<М> [[Лесли Уилкс|'Лесли Уилкс']] (Leslie Wilkes) <9> (:1972) Дитя Лесли Бут. *<М> Guggenheim <9> (+1998) Sabbat, member of Fairuza's pack in Atlanta. TC4,p56,85 *<М> [[Гус "Рэдбон" МакКрэй|'Гус "Рэдбон" МакКрэй']] (Guss "Redbone" McCray) <9> Шабашит. Член кочевой стаи Мёртвые цыгане. *<М> Deforest <9> (+1993) Progeny of Michael Payne. CbN2 *<Ж> [[Сабрина|'Сабрина']] (Sabrina) <9> Дитя Ицхака. Шабашитка. В стае Пастыри каиновы. *<Ж> Lily <9> VtM-R *<Ж> [[Тамошиус Кушлейка|'Тамошиус Кушлейка']] <9> (+) Сир Иветты Печальной (1891). *<М> [[Кадир аль-Асмей|'Кадир аль-Асмей']] <9> (:1853) Дитя Насра Раманатхана. Шериф Нью-Йорка, теряющий остатки Человечности. *<М> Шарлотта Хэнсард <10> (+) Сир Томаса Артуро (1978). *<М> Empedocles He is poser. Create Grunge Fashion. Cb-N *<Ж> Marie (+1994) A personal favorite of the Prince of Paris, Francois Villon. She was killed by Unholy Three. RD2 *<Ж> Lin Jun (:1909) This chinese sorceress embraced in Paris lives in Hong Kong. WoD1,p92 *<Ж> Marie Richaud (+1916) Primogen of San Francisco in 1859. Born in Paris. PoC *<Ж> Emily Sire of Clarissa. Emily is missing, probabely killed by Darian. Cb-To *<Ж> Hortense Holden Ancilla, owner of the "Carfax Abbey". WoD2 Десятое поколение *<М> Айгар акху Гузман (Aighar akhu Quzman) <10> (:1160) Дитя Кантара, кордовский поэт. *<М> Enver Frasheri <10> (:1700s) Progeny of Owl. Composer and madman, kills artists and steals their compositions to take credit for them. Killed the family of a Werewolf, prompting him to mistakingly attack the Sabbat in Mexico City. Killed over 20 people in 1948 and set it up so that a transient was charged and executed for the crime. CbR-To *<Ж> Alexandra Ruthven <10> Sire of Lily. VtM-R *<Ж> Arianna Roquefort <10> (:1750) non-licence character *<М> Alessandro Aiello, aka Alessandro Gardini <10> (1799:1826) Progeny of Vivienne d'Alembert. Sire of Silvana Gardini (1929). Lover of Silvana Gardini. HoD *<Ж> Justine Weiss <10> (1845:1836) web *<М> Sir Henry Johnson <10> (1825:1858+1993) Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 VtM2 *<М> [[Пощада|'Пощада']] (Mercy) <10> (:1899) Дитя Доминика Санта Пауло. Шабашитка. Рыцарь-инквизитор Шабаша, дуктус стаи Когти. *<Ж> Alexia <10> (:~1920) web *<Ж> Edith Blount <10> (1881:1924) Progeny of Edward Blount. She is twin sister of Enid Blount. LAbN *<Ж> Enid Blount <10> (1881:1924) Progeny of Edward Blount. She is twin sister of Edith Blount. LAbN *<М> Barth <10> (:1934) Progeny of Sondra. MibN *<М> Thomas de Lutrius <10> (:1947) Progeny of Johann. BbN BC *<М> Paul Levesque <10> Progeny of Shlomo Baruch. Sire of Jacques Gauthier. CN-Gi * Chas Voyager <10> (:1952) Progeny of Anne Hyatt. Sire of Rachel Evans (1983). DCbN *<Ж> Scheherazade (Sherrie) <10> (1942:1963) Progeny of Pablo. Sire of Annachie (1964) and David (1981). New Orleans *<М> Tears <10> Antitribu. Zarnovich's Circus Pack. A twisted Pierrot. MobN *<М> Pat Pushnig <10> Sire of Julia Cammeron (1985). NObN *<Ж> Kathy Glens <10> (1953:1971) Progeny of Tamoszius. CbN2 *<М> [[Кристос Мантиго|'Кристос Мантиго']] (Cristos Mantigo) <10> Шабашит. Член ковена Вороны. *<М> Thomas Jurras <10> Anarch. Member of the gang "Night Crew". SHS *<Ж> [[Моника "Мягкий Нефрит" Ким|'Моника "Мягкий Нефрит" Ким']] (Creamy Jade) <10> (:1972) Сир Слёз (1982) и Джастин Чень (1999). Шабашитка. В монреальской стае Вдовы. *<М> [[Слёзы|'Слёзы']] <9-10> (:1982) Дитя Моники Ким. Шабашит. Член кочевой стаи Цирк Зарновича. * Torrence <10> (+1993) Sire of Victoria Longwood (1984). Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM *<Ж> Corrinda <10> (:~1993) Progeny of Virgil. BW *<Ж> Clarissa Progeny of Emily. Cb-To *<М> Glass Frontman and bassist for the Persephone Seed band. WoD2 *<М> Burton Brooks <10> (early 1900s:~1950) Vampire of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p3 *<Ж> [[Линдси Ример|'Линдси Ример']] <10> Сир [[Андри Паркер|'Андри Паркер']] (1994). *<Ж> [[Иветта Печальная|'Иветта Печальная']] <10> (:1891) Дитя Тамошиуса Кушлейки. Обитает в Нью-Йорке. *<М> [[Томас Артуро|'Томас Артуро']] <10> (:1978) Дитя Шарлотты Хэнсард. Гарпия в Нью-Йорке. Исключительно популярный дизайнер. Одиннадцатое поколение *<Ж> [[Насави|'Насави']] (Nasawi) <11> Сир Дуйяла аль-Малатии (1175). *<Ж> Lily <11> Progeny of Alexandra Ruthven. VtM-R *<Ж> Silvana Gardini <11> (1909:1929) Progeny of Alessandro Aiello. HoD *<Ж> Angelique Stravinsky <11> (:1919) DCbN *<М> Ted Zyncan <11> Sire of Edge (1938). SC *<М> Jacques Gauthier <11> Progeny of Paul Levesque. CN-Gi CN-Br *<Ж> Annachie <11> (:1964+1966) Progeny of Scheherazade. New Orleans *<М> David <11> (1957:1981) Progeny of Scheherazade. New Orleans *<Ж> Rachel Evans <11> (:1983) Progeny of Chas Voyager. DCbN *<Ж> Victoria Longwood <11> (1962:1984) Progeny of Torrence. Caitiff. CbN1 CbN2 *<Ж> Julia Cammeron <11> (:1985) Progeny of Pat Pushnig. Sire of Josua Cambridge (1993). NObN *<Ж> [[Андри Паркер|'Андри Паркер']] <11> (:1994) Дитя Линдси Ример. Двенадцатое поколение *<М> [[Лиза Грир|'Лиза Грир']] <12> Сир Николаса Чанга (1993). Шабашитка из Нью-Йорка. *<М> [[Мисс Ашрам|'Мисс Ашрам']] <12> (+) Сир Джонатана Гарсела (1994). Шабашитка из Нью-Йорка. *<М> [[Дуйял аль-Малатия|'Дуйял аль-Малатия']] (Duyal al-Malatya) <12> (1135:1175) Дитя Насави. Обитает в Иерусалиме. *<М> Edge <12> (1915:1938) Progeny of Ted Zyncan. Sire of Stephanie (1988). SC *<М> Roland Stoltzfus <12> IE1 *<М> Wayland Smith <12> (:1991) DCbN *<М> Josua Cambridge <12> (:1993) Progeny of Julia Cammeron. NObN *<М> [[Джонатан Гарсел|'Джонатан Гарсел']] <12> (:1994) Дитя мисс Ашрам. Шабашит из Нью-Йорка. Сомневается в идеях секты. В стае Первоклассные сердцееды. *<М> [[Джастин Чень|'Джастин Чень']] <12> (:1999) Дитя Мягкого Нефрита. *<М> [[Николас Чанг|'Николас Чанг']] <12> (:1993) Дитя Лизы Грир. Политически нейтрален, лидер Полуночников. Тринадцатое поколение *<Ж> Stephanie <13> (1963:1988) Progeny of Edge. SC *<М> [[Эмерсон Уилкершир III|'Эмерсон Уилкершир III']] <13> (:1991) Получил искусственные Объятья от Луи Пастера. Неизвестное поколение * Killian Toreador Justicar. AA *<М> Gunther Toreador Justicar until 1889. CotN * Montecalme Toreador Justicar elected sometime before the 1920s, and until 1985. CotN,p56 *<М> Robert Gainesmill Architect. CN-V CN-Br *<М> Pierre BC *<М> Simon Scholar living on an island in the Mediterranean. LS2 Cb-Sa *<М> Don Carlos An opportunist in the court of Richmond. CN-Tz *<М> Alain de Laigle Unjustly accused of being a Sabbat member. WoD2 *<М> Justinius AC,p43 *<М> Darian Cb-To *<М> Jaeger Archon. GttC *<М> Nathaniel GttC *<М> Adolphus Grieg Antitribu Fabian. GttS *<Ж> Cinda Lowell GttS *<М> Gaston Rodgers Seneschal. GttS *<М> Iverson St. Louis. RD1 *<М> Nigel CN-An *<М> [[Жан-Батист Дюваль|'Жан-Батист Дюваль']] Сир Андре ле Компта.Со своим дитя управляют частью Каир. Примоген. *<М> Андре ле Компт Дитя Жан-Батиста Дюваля. Вместе с сиром управляет частью Каира. *<Ж> [[Антуанетта|'Антуанетта']] Заговорщица из Берлина. *<М> [[Бернхард Хайн|'Бернхард Хайн']] (+1673?) Шпионил за Шабашем в Нью-Йорке. *<М> [[Бесс Дэнкорт|'Бесс Дэнкорт']] Княгиня Эдинбурга. *<М> [[Василий|'Василий']] Князь Праги после Второй мировой войны. *<Ж> [[Ваштай|'Ваштай']] Сир Наксидиль. Со своим дитя "даёт советы" князю Стамбула Мустафе, на самом деле, обладая настоящей властью. *<Ж> [[Наксидиль|'Наксидиль']] Дитя Ваштай. Со своим сиром "даёт советы" князю Стамбула Мустафе, на самом деле, обаладая настоящей властью. *<М> [[Винсент|'Винсент']] Помогает князю Амстердаму Кастеляйну. *<М> [[Дамерад Яник|'Дамерад Яник']] Претендент на место князя Варшавы. *<М> [[Оксфорд|'Оксфорд']] Был сенешалем в Лондоне в 1671 году. *<М> [[Пьер Монтро|'Пьер Монтро']] Примоген в Санкт-Петербурге. *<М> [[Саррасайн|'Саррасайн']] Князь Сиднея. *<М> [[Эпикаст Ригатос|'Эпикаст Ригатос']] Примоген клана в Афинах. *<М> [[Эухенио Виценте де Олисипо|'Эухенио Виценте де Олисипо']] Князь Лиссабона, погибший и, став призраком, правящий через марионетку. Категория:Тореадоры Категория:Известные Тореадоры Категория:Сородичи Категория:Нужен перевод